


Cool Rider

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: 50's Diner AU, Biker AU, Biker Faye, F/F, Waitress Nadiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A random 50's diner AU... just because.





	Cool Rider

The diner was quiet enough when Faye entered, for once alone, that she smiled to herself. She was going to at least be left in peace. She hoped anyway. It had already been a long week. Before she sat down she had made her way to the toilets in the corner, taking a chance to smooth down her leather leggings and black top, fluffing her already curly blonde hair, hoping that she looked decent after so long on her bike. After a little longer she had made her way back to the diner and found a seat. 

“What can I get you?”

The words had broken her focus and Faye had looked up at the waitress, taking in her simple blue dress, cut short and flattering her slim but curvy frame, the small white waitress apron around her waist showing off just how slim she was, the girl’s simple trainers making her seem almost innocent. It had taken her a minute to tear her gaze away from the girl’s face, her blonde hair pulled back into a soft high ponytail and making her look even more innocent. 

“What would you recommend...?”

The girl’s suggestion, a burger meal and chocolate shake had been met with a smile and agreement, the girl pausing to write down the notes, smiling then making her way to the pass, passing over the order and moving away, unaware of Faye watching her. 

The next table she had served had been a table of other bikers, the men all rising to surround the girl, Faye rising as she sensed the danger, the waitress backing up quickly, Faye quickly pulling the girl behind her and chasing off the other men, using nothing but her raw anger, finding that the girl’s soft sobs merely made her angrier. 

Once she had chased the men away she had returned to the girl, noting how shy she was even as she moved to help her up, hating that she had knocked the girl over. The way that the girl had shivered, even as she accepted Faye’s hand up, had merely softened Faye further. 

“Are you alright Miss?”

“Nadiya... I’m... Nadiya...”

“Faye...”

Faye had smiled.

“Are you alright, Nadiya?”

“Yes... yes I’m... I’m fine... thank you.”

Nadiya had smiled, slowly moving away to serve the last of her other tables, then bring over Faye’s order. Her smile soft as she set the meal down. 

“This one’s on me....”

“I can’t let you do that...”

Faye paused, then smiled softly.

“Maybe I could... take you out on a date sometime?”

“Okay.... but this is still on the house.”


End file.
